


Картины

by decLay, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 2-й левел, мини [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019
Summary: За каждым холстом скрыта история, а иногда и не только она.





	Картины

Эта будет коричневой, решила Люсинда. Прошлая была фиолетовой. А перед ней — зелёная, красная, голубая, серая и жёлтая. А все началось — с синей. 

Не то чтобы Люсинда особенно любила рисовать и уж тем более чтобы умела. Но все журналы у неё закончились, как и свободное место на стене, и вырезать цветы было больше не из чего. Книги, даже скучные, по истории и занудные биографии то ли политиков, то ли каких-то генералов, тоже уже были давно прочитаны. В шахматы Люсинда не играла, карты ей также были не интересны, а в слова играть не хотел Джек. Поэтому, когда на дне шкафа она нашла засохшие краски и кисти — искренне обрадовалась.

— Конечно, бери, — сказал Джек. — Я даже и не помню, откуда они тут взялись.

Вместе они выпросили картон, чтобы было на чем рисовать, и Люсинда с воодушевлением приступила.

— Что это будет? — спросил Джек.

— Это вечер, когда мы познакомились. — Люсинда сосредоточенно наносила мазки, иногда немного нервно дергая кистью. — А это — море. И моё синее платье. Фонари…

— У тебя неплохо получается, — сказал Джек, коснувшись губами её виска. — Такая экспрессия! Эти полутона и текстурные мазки... Ты явно сторонница импрессионизма.

Люсинда засмеялась, Джек тоже улыбнулся.

Она работала над картиной две недели, а когда закончила, Джек, внимательно рассматривая, что получилось, держа картину в вытянутых руках перед собой, сказал:

— Мне нравится. Повесим её в столовой.

Люсинда зарделась от похвалы.

— Нарисуй ещё что-нибудь, — предложил Джек.

— Например? — спросила она.

Джек задумался.

— Лисий лес, — сказал он, помрачнев.

Сначала для леса она выбрала зелёный. Но Джек сказал:

— Нет. Он жёлтый, отчаявшийся. Сумасшедший и пустой. Высохший до последней ветки. Весь устлан этими чертовыми листьями.

Вообще-то, когда Лу видела последние сводки из Лисьего леса, а это было давно, тот был не жёлтый и даже не зелёный, а вообще какой-то серый. Но Джек возразил: «Серый — это дождь. Это печаль и прощание. Это разлука». Так Люсинда выбрала тему для ещё одной картины. Потом, после небольшого перерыва, тоскуя по небу, она взялась за голубой.

Когда дворец наполнился криками и тревогой, Лу решительно остановилась на красном. А после красной Джек сказал:

— Может, теперь попробуешь нарисовать надежду?

И холст — настоящий, загрунтованный как положено, на раме, откуда только Джек его взял? — расцветился всеми оттенками зелёного. Потом Лу подумала, что для равновесия к надежде стоит нарисовать предательство. Джек одобрил.

— Да, — сказал он. — Повесим её в большом холле. Чтобы никогда не забывать, к чему оно может привести.

И принёс ей образцы багетов для рам.

А сегодня ей захотелось нарисовать старость. Она долго думала и выбрала коричневый. И приступила к работе…

 

— Что на этот раз? — Джек присел рядом и притянул её к себе.

Люсинда засмеялась:

— Аккуратнее, я ещё не закончила, измажешься.

Джек нарочно испачкал пальцы в краске.

— Вот так? — улыбаясь, спросил он.

— Именно, — подтвердила Люсинда.

Она откинулась на него и, глядя на картину перед собой, сказала:

— Мне захотелось нарисовать старость и одиночество.

Джек внимательно сощурился на полотно.

— Я подумала, что они должны быть в коричневых оттенках, — почему-то оправдываясь, добавила Люсинда.

— Да, — согласился Джек. — И вот этот фрагмент мне напоминает о Сайласе, — он обвел пальцем середину, — хотя, пожалуй, я бы добавил ещё оранжевых всполохов, чтобы параллель была более явной.

— О, ты прав!

Люсинда вывернулась и взялась за палитру.

— Мне так нравится твой хиппи-прикид. — Джек встал за спиной Люсинды, аккуратно обняв её за плечи, и потерся носом о её макушку. — Наверное, придётся выбросить.

— Что выбросить? — рассеянно спросила Люсинда, возя по холсту кистью.

— Платье, — сказал Джек.

— Ты принёс мне платье? — удивилась она.

— Да, нас зовут на приём, — небрежно отозвался Джек. — Но мы не пойдём, а то тебе придётся сменить прическу и вообще…

Он неопределённо махнул рукой.

Но Люсинда заволновалась. Их так редко выпускали на прогулку в парк. На какой-то жалкий час, всего пару раз в месяц. А тут — целый приём! Новые лица! Она, забывшись, всплеснула руками, задев Джека кистью.

Джек обнял её покрепче.

— Ох, нет! Конечно, мы пойдём! — Люсинда заозиралась, оглядывая себя и все вокруг. — Просто дай мне минутку.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джек. — Как скажешь. Не возражаешь, если я позову твою маму тебе на помощь?

— Мама здесь? — Она обернулась.

— Да, — подтвердил Джек. — ждёт за дверью.

Люсинда засмеялась и заплакала одновременно.

Дверь открылась, и вошла высокая, статная женщина. Её мать.

— Лу! — Мать кинулась к ней. Люсинда бросилась навстречу.

— Ох, детка… — запричитала мать. — Бедная… до чего они тебя довели!

 

Наконец, когда Люсинда с матерью, после всех слез и объятий, вместе с прибавившейся к ним компанией маникюрш, парикмахеров, визажистов и прочих кудесниц и кудесников женского мира удалились в ванную, чтобы поработать над преображением Лу, Джек надолго застыл у мольберта, разглядывая холст. Позади снова открылась и закрылась дверь, впуская высокого усталого человека, мистера Вульфсона, отца Люсинды.

— Зачем вы подыгрываете ей? — тускло спросил он у Джека.

— Я не подыгрываю, — сказал Джек.

— А что вы сейчас делали? — возразил тот. — И Лу! Моя девочка! На кого она похожа? Она не узнает меня! И даже не помнит, что Лили давно умерла! Кого вы ей подсунули за мать на этот раз?

— Это Грета, она имиджмейкер. — Джек заложил руки за спину и отвернулся от мольберта.

— Если она досаждает вам, я заберу её отсюда, — Джек не моргая поглядел на собеседника.

Вульфсон растерянно замолчал.

— Я просто боюсь, — сказал он спустя пару минут, — что однажды вам надоест и вы про неё забудете. И она не выдержит и спятит окончательно. Лу… — Его голос дрогнул. — Она моя единственная дочь. Больше у меня никого нет.

Джек мягко улыбнулся.

— Напрасно, — странным тоном произнёс он. — Лу — моя королева. И другой не будет. Ей станет лучше, просто нужно подождать. Я уверен в этом... Стью! — позвал он. Дверь открылась, в комнату заглянул широкоплечий светловолосый мужчина с бейджем на груди.

— Предупреди охрану, пусть проверяют всех — никаких вспышек! — обратился к нему Джек. — Часа через два мы выезжаем.

— Хорошо, сэр, — Стью поклонился и исчез за дверью.

— Да, — отстраненно улыбаясь, ни к кому не обращаясь, тихо сказал Джек. — Вам бы тоже лучше переодеться, — заметил он через паузу, посмотрев на Вульфсона. — Сегодня коронация. А вы — почётный гость.

Почётный гость молча кивнул и неуверенно переступил.

Джек снова улыбнулся и направился к двери. Открыв её и шагнув в коридор, он остановился и добавил:

— А эту картину, я, пожалуй, повешу в кабинете. Над камином. Портрет отца там будет очень к месту, что думаете?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он закрыл дверь.

С мольберта на Вульфсона таращился чистый холст.


End file.
